Horror High
by Kayla6296
Summary: A young girl, named Carling, goes to a school for serial killers, even though she really isnt one. Soon, she makes friends with all the killers there, but somethng dakr and horrible happens. Will Carling stay with her friends or go of on her own.


Chapter 1: Horror High

Carling clung tightly to her friend, Sybil's, arm as her and Carling walk into Carling's new high school, Horror High.

"Sybil, I really don't want to walk in there. I mean, first off, is in the middle of the school year so I'm the new kid, and, second, there are serial killers that go here!" Carling said, clinging even tighter to Sybil's arm.

"Carling, calm down, please. You are going to be fine. Besides, you did kill a guy."

"By ACCIDENT!"

"So? You still killed him. Now, calm down," Sybil said, opening the front doors of Horror High and pulling Carling in, ignoring her screams for help.

"Okay, what is your first period?" Sybil asked. Carling looked down at her schedule and made a disgusted face as she looked through her classes.

"Torture," Carling answered, looking up when Sybil sighed.

"So that class and homeroom we don't have together," she said, looking down sadly when Carling made a face of horror.

"Now, just calm down and relax. You will be fine. You have your wings and the four elements to help you out," Sybil said, walking Carling to her first class.

"Serial killers still go here though, so it won't matter," Carling muttered, walking into her class, and going straight to the teacher's desk.

"Hello, my name is Carling Moonlight, and I'm the new student here," Carling said, looking down shyly as the teacher looked up.

"Hello Carling, I have been expecting you. You will be sitting next to Fredrick Krueger, who is possibly out causing trouble," the teacher, Mr. Cross said, causing Carling to giggle. Carling thanked Mr. Cross and walked to her seat, first row, and middle seat. Soon, some more students walked in and took their seat, and Carling recognized every single one of them. Sitting behind her was Jason Voorhees, the camp Crystal Lake killer. Sitting next to Jason was Pinhead, and sitting behind Pinhead was Pennywise.

"Ahhhhhh, so this is the new student," Pennywise said as he walked in and caught sight of Carling. Carling shyly waved then looked back to the front of the room, waiting for more students to come in.

"Shy little thing though," Pinhead said to Pennywise, staring at Carling. Joker, Michael, Carrie, and Chucky came in next, taking their seats near Carling, and started talking to Pinhead and Pennywise. Jason stayed quiet, listening to their conversation and making little hand gestures every now and then.

"Freddy's here bitches!" Carling heard the Springwood Slasher shouted, walking into the room and taking his seat next to her.

"And, who is this little beauty?" Freddy asked, staring at Carling with a creepy smile.

"Her name is Carling, and Freddy stop scaring her," Mr. Cross said, standing up once the bell rang. Freddy growled, but stop staring at Carling, looking over to Joker.

"She should be more worried of Joker over here instead of me. You never know when he will be coming after you," Freddy said, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Alright, come on all of you, get your books out and turn to page 56. It's time for class."

Chapter 2: First Class

"Alright, who can tell me what we learned last week to catch Carling up," Mr. Cross said, walking around the room.

"We are learning about sexual torture," Joker said, crackling when Carling's eyes went wide. _Great,_ Carling thought to her protector, Falcon. _Just calm down, Carling. You aren't the only girl in the class,_ Falcon said back. Carling rolled her eyes, and listened as Freddy whispered to Chucky.

"How much do you wanna bet that Mr. Cross will have Carling lay on the table this time?" Freddy asked.

"20 bucks," Chucky replied, shaking Freddy's hand. Carling sank low in her seat, afraid of what was going to happen.

"Carling, please come up here," Mr. Cross said, holding out his hand to her. Carling heard Chucky and Freddy snicker and heard Pinhead and Carrie whisper to each other, concerned over what was going to happen. Carling took the teachers hand and let him led her over to the table, sitting down then laying on it.

"Now, since joker you know exactly what we learned; tell us, what is the first part to the torture?" Mr. Cross asked.

"Well, first, you have to tie the person up," Joker answered. Mr. Cross snapped his fingers, causing robes to appear to hold Carling in place. _Falcon! Help me! _

"Now, what is the next thing?" Mr. Cross asked.

"You have to get the person calmed and relaxed," Pinhead said.

"Exactly, who wants to be up here and relax Carling?"

"I would," Joker said, chuckling softly when Carling's eyes went wider. Mr. Cross saw Carling's reaction, and put a hand on her shoulder, and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Don't worry, Carling. I will make sure nothing happens."

"Now, Joker, remember all you are doing in relaxing her. Do not do anything else," Mr. Cross said, keeping his eyes on Joker. Joker nodded and walked up to Carling, lightly placing his hand on her stomach. Carling automatically tried to get away, forgetting that she was tied down, and screamed. She had to many nightmares, and bad experiences, that involved people touching her like this and being kidnapped. Carling then flamed up her wrists and broke the restraints instantly, jumping her feet, grabbing her backpack, and running out of the door, not paying attention to the person behind her that was following.

"Let me go!" Carling shouted when the person grabbed onto her arm to stop her. She turned around, ready to hit the stranger, but stopped when she saw it was Jason

"Oh, Jason, it's only you," Carling said, relaxed. **Are you okay?** Jason wrote in a notebook, showing her it.

"No, I'm not," Carling answered, sitting on the steps near the front doors. **What happened?** Jason wrote. Carling shook her head and leaned against him, trying not to cry. Jason started to stroke her hair softly, watching Carling's face the whole time to make sure he isn't pushing anything.

"Just the feel of him touching me scared me," Carling answered as the bell rang. _Do you want me to stay with you tonight? Since it is your first night here?_ Falcon asked, also watching Carling carefully. Carling slowly shook her head and got up. **Time for dinner. Follow me,** Jason wrote, taking her hand and pulling her carefully to the dining hall.

Chapter 3: Dinner

Jason carefully pulled her into the dining hall where everyone was starting to get their dinner. **The line is too long. How about we find a seat then go up?** Jason wrote, showing Carling the notebook. She nodded, and let Jason lead her to a table.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart," Pennywise said, waving to her and Jason. Carling smiled and sat next to Jason as Pennywise and Chucky watched her.

"Are you okay?" Pinhead asked, coming to the table and sitting down on the other side of Jason, watching Carling carefully. Carling nodded and watched as Joker and Freddy made their over to the table with Michael and Carrie following them.

"There she is," Freddy said, sitting next to Carling. **Don't hurt her, Krueger,** Michael wrote in his notebook. Freddy rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Carling's shoulder, patting it gently.

"I'm not gonna hurt Carling," he said, going back to his food, watching Joker.

"Why did you leave the class anyway," Chucky asked. Carling stayed quiet, not answering nor looking at anyone, keeping her head down. Jason patted her back, and glared at Freddy, motioning with his hand a few times at his claws.

"What? I'm not using them," Freddy said, looking at his claws. **Just be careful,** Jason wrote, still glaring at the Springwood Slasher.

"Carling, you don't look so well," Pinhead said, reaching forward to place his hand on her forehead. Carling instantly flinched back, almost falling backward.

"Be careful!" Freddy said, catching Carling's chair before it hit the ground. Pinhead looked at her worriedly and got up off his chair, keeping her still as he checked her temperature.

"I think she is getting a fever," Pinhead said, looking at Pennywise.

"Cold?" Chucky asked, watching Carling. **Maybe the flu,** Jason said. Carling shook her head and got up off her chair, falling backward in a faint. Freddy caught her again and help her up, looking at Pinhead.

"I think Jason is right, I think it's the flu," Carrie said, carefully give Carling some water.

"Take her to the nurse. We will meet you there," Joker said. Freddy nodded and carefully carried Carling to the nurse.

"Just be careful!" Pinhead shouted after him, causing Freddy to roll his eyes. Carling laid her head on Freddy's chest, and tried hard to keep her eyes open. But it was only a matter of time before they finally closed and Carling fell asleep as Freddy laid her in a bed in the nurse's office.

Chapter 4: Sickly

Carling slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in the nurse's bed, looking up at a white ceiling.

"How did I get here?" She asked, sitting up carefully.

"Freddy brought you in here during dinner, after you fainted," Pinhead said, sitting in the chair next to her bed. Soon, the nurse came in to take her temperature, and looked at it in horror.

"106 degrees," the nurse whispered, hurrying out of the room and coming back with an ice pack. Pinhead took it from her hands and set it on Carling's head, watching her carefully.

"Is it the flu?" Carling heard the headmaster ask the nurse.

"It could be a number of things. I suggest that we call Sybil," the nurse answered. Carling knitted her eyebrows in confusion. _Why would they ask Sybil to come help,_ she asked Falcon, but he didn't answer her.

"Sybil is in class right now, or else I would ask her to come see Carling," the headmaster answered. Pinhead looked over at the door as Jason, Freddy and Pennywise walked in.

"Shut the door," Freddy told Pennywise in a whisper. As soon as the door was closed, Carling started to get nervous and scared, wondering what they are planning.

"Carling, what is exactly up with you? I mean, you aren't a serial killer like us, so why are you here?" Pennywise asked, sitting on the chair opposite of Pinhead.

"I killed a guy by accident. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. What happened was, I was walking home from my other school, when I giy came up and dragged me into the alley. I bit his hand and tried to scream, at the same time trying to get the rest of his hands off me. I had to use…" Carling suddenly stopped, not wanting to give them too much information.

"What did you use?" Freddy asked. Jason sat on the edge of the bed, near Carling';s feet, and looked at her curiously and worriedly.

"I had to use the four elements to help me," Carling whispered. Everyone was quiet, no one said a word. They all were just staring at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, so you killed the guy?" Pinhead said, breaking the silence. Carling was about to answer, when a wave of pure pain reached her stomach which caused her to scream out. **WHAT'S GOING ON, **Jason wrote, throwing the notebook at Freddy and grabbing onto Carling.

"Something's wrong!" Pinhead shouted, opening up the door for the nurse and the headmaster to walk in. The nurse helped Jason hold Carling down as she thrashed around in pain.

"Call the hospital, we need to get her in there!" the headmaster shouted. Pennywise left the room for a few minutes then came back in.

"They are on their way," Pennywise said, taking hold of Carling's hands so she didn't hit anyone.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" she cried before she blacked out and went limp in Jason's arms

Chapter 5: In the Hospital

Jason started pacing around the waiting room, some of the people in there, freaking out a little to see Crystal Lake's killer walking around.

"Jason, can we see you Freddy, Pennywise, and Pinhead in the room for a second," the doctor asked, walking over to them in the waiting room. Jason silently followed the doctor into Carling's room, eyes widening when he saw the wires hooked up to her.

"Are any of you Carling's boyfriend? Or do you know her boyfriend?"

"No, I don't think anyone here knows if she had a boyfriend, or who he is," Freddy answered, sitting on the chair near Carling's bed. The doctor nodded. **Why do you want to know,** Jason asked, glaring at the doctor.

"Because, Carling is pregnant," the doctor said, causing everyone to grow quite in shock.

"What do you mean she is pregnant?" Pinhead asked, looking down at Carling's sleeping form.

"Are you sure she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Positive," Pennywise said, trying to hide his shock as he sat down on the opposite of Freddy.

"Does Carling know? How far along is she?" Pinhead asked.

"No, I don't think she does and about four weeks," the doctor answered. Everyone became quite again. Watching Carling sleep and watching Jason as he paced. **Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl,** Jason wrote showing the doctor

"No, it's too early to tell," he answered, walking out of the room to leave everyone alone with Carling.

"I can't believe she is really pregnant," Freddy whispered, gently stroking Carling's hair. Suddenly, joker came through the door with Carrie and Chucky behind him, looking around worriedly

"Michael is parking the car," Joker said, sitting on the floor next to Freddy. Carrie sat on the bed, laying next to Carling and looked over at Pinhead, waiting for him to fill them in.

"Carling's pregnant," Pinhead said quietly, seeming afraid to wake Carling up. Carrie looked at him shocked, and then glanced over at Jason, who was looking down at away from everyone.

"Really? By who?" Carried asked, watching Chucky climb onto Pinhead's lap. Everyone shrugged and watched Carling, filling in Michael once he came in.

"You have to have a boyfriend and sex to be pregnant, right?" Carried asked. Joker nodded, and stroked the back of Carling's hand. A few hours later, Carling woke up, looking startled to see everyone around her.

"What did the doctor say was wrong with me?" she asked cuddling close to Carrie. Jason silently laid on the other side of Carling, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Carling…" Pinhead started, but Freddy interrupted him.

"Carling, you are pregnant," he said, looking away when Carling looked at him.

"What?"

"You are going to have a baby, Car."

Chapter 6: Research

Two weeks later, Carling was back in school and back in her classes, getting use to everything and even making friends with the killers. Soon, she forgot about her being pregnant. That is, until the pain started to increase. Jason was always there for her when the pain got worse, and Freddy would try his best to decrease the pain, but it never worked. At lunch, Jason would always hold Carling's hand, letting her squeeze his hand when need be, and kiss her hand over and over again to calm her down after the attacks.

"I say that we try and find the reasons for this," Carrie said one night as she and Carling snuck out one night from their dorms to meet with Freddy, Jason, Chucky, and Joker.

"I doubt that there is another person like me" Carling said, wincing when some pain started. Carrie quickly grabbed onto her, and ran Carling over to one of the couches, where Joker was sitting.

"There you are," Joker said, losing his smile when Carling tried to keep her screams soft


End file.
